Navidad en Familia
by acarlalala
Summary: Es vispera de Navidad y Elizabeth Burke tiene como invitados a sus padres y a Neal para pasar la noche buena. Warning: Spanking paternal/nalgadas/castigo corporal. Si no les gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.


**N/A: Sí la navidad ya pasó pero igual algo divertido antes de terminar el 2012.**

* * *

**_NAVIDAD EN FAMILIA_**

**-Jajajajajajajajaj**

**-Hey que estás haciendo aquí?**

**-Jajjajjajajajajajja**

**-Te hice una pregunta**

**-Jajajajajajajajajajaja**

En ese momento entró Satchmo seguido por risas todavía más fuertes, en realidad un ataque de risa.

**-Jajajajajajjajjajajajajjajaj ajajajajjajajajjajajaajajaja jjajajajajjajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajjajajjajajj**

**ajajajajajajajajajaajajajaja jajjajajajajajajajajajajajaj ajajajajajajajajjajjajajajaj ajajajajajajajjajaajaajaja**

**jajjajajajajajjajajajajjajaj ajjajajajjajajjajajajajjajaj ajjajajajajjajajajajajjajaja jajjjajajajjajajajjajajjajaj aj**

**jajajjajajajjajajajajajjajaj ajajajajjajajajjajajajjajajj ajajajajjajjajajajjajajjajaj ajajjjajajajajajajajajajajaj a**

Peter rodo los ojos y sacó su celular pretendiendo estar marcando le dijo:

**-Ahora mismo te vas a ir riendo a la cárcel.**

-**Peter… deja a Neal con eso... es navidad Hon no lo tortures con lo mismo de siempre.**

-**Pero El no para de reírse de mí!.**

El agente especial Peter Burke se quejaba a su esposa de su CI como lo hace un niño que no le dejan desquitarse…pero si hubiera una traicionera cámara oculta en el hogar Burke que nos botara imágenes de Peter y Satchmo juntos todo el mundo tendría el ataque de risa que le estaba dando a Neal.

**-Jajajajaja con gusto me voy a la cárcel pero primero déjame sacarte una fotografía.**

**-Neal que demonios estás haciendo aquí!?**

**-Hon…..yo lo invite el pobre iba a quedarse solo en navidad, sabías q Jun y Mozzie están de viaje?.**

**-Qué maravilla ni en las fiestas navideñas ése muchacho me va a dejar en paz. **

**-El quieres contarme porque Peter y Satch llevan esos ridículos sweaters?**

Por fin Neal había logrado calmarse e hizo la pregunta que le estaba picando el cerebro desde que vio a Peter, quien tenía la mente perversa para hacer que el agente use eso? tenía que saberlo sería su nuevo mejor amigo.

-**Mi suegra siempre teje un par… para mí y para Satchmo**- dijo asqueado Peter.

-**Solo lo usan cuando vienen mis padres**- Elizabeth besó con cariño a su esposo sintió compasión por el pobrecillo ya que el sweater de lana, que era idéntico al de Satch, era realmente ridículo…describiéndolo un poco: rojo con un reno (rodolfo) en el centro que tenía un gorrito navideño (como si no bastara con la nariz característica navideña del reno) y con copos de nieve alrededor.

-**Pues tu mamá es mi nueva mejor amiga El.**- la sonrisa que tenía Neal en su rostro no tenía precio.

**Din don din don**

-**Llegaron…Peter abre la puerta.**

E inmediatamente Peter se tensó sabía que después de 10 años de matrimonio con Elizabeth todavía no les caía bien a sus padres.

-**Hey! Llegaron!-** abriéndoles la puerta.

-**Como estas chico malo…verdad que lo eres?**

**-Si soy un chico malo malo.**

La mamá de Elizabeth siempre saludaba a Peter diciéndole bad boy…y con la cara más amarga estaba detrasito el papá de Elizabeth.

-**Que tal Peter…esperamos horas en el aeropuerto para que nos den el equipaje…me sorprende estar aquí…donde está mi princesa?**

-**Oh lamento eso**- como si fuera su culpa- **pasen pasen Elizabeth está adentro**.

Los papás de Elizabeth entraron a la casa Burke todo se veía impecable, el aroma de la comida era delicioso todo el ambiente navideño era acogedor y en el frente de la sala antes de llegar a su princesa había un chico que no era parte de la decoración, con una sonrisa perfecta Neal estaba parado esperando saludar a los papás de El.

-**Tú quién eres?**

-**El consultor de Peter, Neal Caffrey a sus órdenes**- Neal saludó a la mamá de El besándole la mano.

**-Oh tu eres Neal….otro chico malo malo no es cierto?**

Neal solo se sonrió el tag de badboy iba perfecto con su perfil no le desagradaba como a Peter.

-**Así que tú eres Neal vaya vaya vaya que placer conocer al chico que a veces no deja dormir a mi princesa de la preocupación.**

Neal ensancho sus ojos…así que Elizabeth hablaba con su padre más de la cuenta.

-**Mamá, papá que gusto llegaron justo a tiempo…ya conocieron a Neal.**

-**Si abejita.**

-**Bueno pasemos todos al comedor la cena está lista!.**

%%%

-**Neal! primero se debe orar! Agradecer los alimentos!**- el papá de El le regaño apenas se habían sentado y el inocente muchacho solo había levantado los cubiertos, veloz y un poco avergonzado dejo los cubiertos.

Durante toda la cena Peter hacia todo lo humanamente posible para complacer al papá de El, trató de sorprenderlo contándole todos los casos que había logrado cerrar en el bureau…pero nada… no lograba ni una disimulada mueca del señor, que él gustoso lo habría interpretado como una sonrisa, los padres de Elizabeth solo respondían ácidamente ante cualquiera de sus comentarios incluso a los intentos de charla de Neal.

Neal por su parte estaba tranquilo disfrutaba en su interior ver a Peter en una faceta diferente…en la que el agente no estaba al mando… sin embargo los padres de El no molestaban al agente por juego (como lo hacia él) parecía q le molestaban con saña…eso no le gustaba a Neal y en su mente solo pensaba en lo odiosos que eran los padres de El y de donde había salido ella?…no se parecía en nada a sus padres (en carácter claro), pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-**Y tu muchacho que puedes decir de tu trabajo con Peter.**

-**Pues nos va bien como ya le dijo él…pero la tasa de los casos cerrados subió desde que yo estoy ahí, verdad Peter?.**

**-Si Neal, eso es verdad**–el agente le miraba puntiagudo su CI no le ayudaba en nada.

-**De verdad saltaste del despacho de un juez?**- preguntó la mamá de El.

-**Todo para probar mi inocencia señora.**

**-Oh badboy.**

A Neal ya le estaba cansando esa frase y Peter se había dado cuenta…no paraba de sonreír, al menos ahora él no era el único torturado por los odiosos padres de El.

-**Si yo estuviera a cargo de ti muchacho tonto no hubiera dudado en darte una azotaina con mi cinturón.**

**-Papá déjalo tranquilo**- Elizabeth por fin intervino porque Peter y Neal empezaron a toser al mismo tiempo no podían dar crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar.

-**Lo digo en serio princesa por todo lo que me cuentas creo que este muchacho idiota siempre hace lo que le dé la gana y tu débil marido nunca lo pone en su lugar.**

-**Que chicos malos malos.**

Neal había dejado de toser y explotó en irá cuando escucho la frase.

-**Señora quiere dejar esa estúpida frase ya!.**

Elizabeth se quedó boquiabierta… como su mamá, Peter dejó de toser por lo fuerte que había gritado Neal y el papá de El se puso rojo de la rabia y estaba de pie con una mirada asesina.

-**Peter te encargas tú de una vez!o lo hago yo!**

Neal se quedó expectante mirando al agente Burke aunque el papá de Elizabeth no le creyera él sentía respeto y admiración por Peter…no iba a objetar la decisión que tome…o si?.

-**Eh ehhh yo me haré cargo-** ajustando su garganta- **arriba Neal vamos!**.

-**Que!estás loco si piensas que voy a dejar q me azotes! Ya tengo 26 años no soy un niño que corregir! Además yo no tengo que aguantar nada de esos señores-** Neal se había levantado de la silla y comenzó a señalar**- Sí ustedes se han portado como unos verdaderos cretinos toda la noche conmigo y con Peter y si él quiere desvivirse para agradarles perfecto!alla él pero yo no! a mí me invitó su hija Elizabeth para pasar la navidad en familia… con ellos dos! no con ustedes! y…y….gracias al cielo ella no se parece en nada a ustedes!.**

Peter ya estaba de pie al lado del iracundo joven y cuando Neal se dio cuenta puso una cara asustada digna de una fotografía.

-**Neal he dicho arriba!**- le agarró firme del brazo y se lo llevó pese a las protestas del joven, mientras tanto El tenía una mirada reprobatoria dirigida hacia sus padres…su princesa iba hablar con ellos.

El agente Burke apenas metió a Neal al cuarto de visitas y cerró la puerta.

-**Cálmate de una vez Neal.**

-**No me voy a calmar no se cómo los soportas son unos pendejos auténticos hijos de pu…..**

**-Hey! He dicho basta!**- Peter estaba muy cerca de Neal con una mirada muy amenazadora que el muchacho conocía muy bien y sabía que ya tenía que parar…suspiró profundo cruzo sus brazos y dejó que el agente hablara.

-**Neal solo te pido paciencia con sus padres…ellos…ellos tienen un carácter difícil, no son malas personas… solo tenles paciencia quieres?**

-**Paciencia! Peter me ha humillado! Como pudo decir que deberías azotarme!**

**-Bueno buenono es el fin del mundo…además no sería el primero que me sugiere eso.**

Neal le miro incrédulo.

-**Hablo en serio si recibiera una moneda por cada vez que me sugieren debiera darte una tunda seria rico…Hughes me lo ha sugerido ya cien veces.**

**-Si claro** –dio un resoplido- **no entiendo porque les toleras**.

-**Porque es la familia de mi esposa, sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ella…y a veces las familias son así… no son perfectas**.

-**Si eso lo sé… no todos son Peter y Elizabeth… la pareja perfecta**- Neal le dijo con una media sonrisa, feliz porque en su interior sabía que pertenecía a ésa pequeña familia.

-**Siempre pensé que de quien debiera preocuparme era de tu familia pero de la de Elizabeth no… jamás me hubiera imaginado que eran así**.

-**Ya corta el rollo Caffrey…que te digo… uno no escoge a su familia, solo rescato que son las personas que educaron y cuidaron a la mujer de mi vida y la hicieron como es hoy, indiferente a como sean ellos, si yo tuviera una hija y la cuido como a mi princesa y luego viene alguien y se la lleva supongo que reaccionaría igual.**

Hubo un silencio de 3 minutos y Peter comenzó a reírse.

-**De que te ríes?**

-**Hubieras visto tu cara cuando estaba parado frente a ti...jajaja era digna de una fotografía.**

**-Ja. Ja. Ja. Que gracioso Peter.**

**-Bueno no demoremos más…terminemos con esto.**

Peter comenzó a quitarse el cinturón mientras que a Neal casi se le salen los ojos.

**ZAS ZASZASZASZASZASZASZASZASZASZ ASZASZASZASZASZASZASZASZASZA S**

**ZAS ZAS ZASZASZASZASZASZASZASZASZASZ ASZASZASZASZASZASZASZASZAS**

**ZAS ZASZASZASZASZASZASZASZAS**

Los sonidos de los cintazos y los aullidos con súplicas seguidas de cada uno de ellos retumbaron por toda la casa.

A**uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuu ya déjame ouuuuuuuuuuuch me comportareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee lo juro lo Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuudueleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee déjame dejameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee .**

-**Deberían avergonzarse! Neal iba a pasar solo la navidad si yo no lo invitaba a cenar, le dije que viniera… que pasaríamos la navidad en familia y….y ahora…ahora se está llevando una paliza que no se merece por culpa de ustedes dos...espero que se disculpen con él en cuanto baje.**

Elizabeth estaba furiosa con sus padres, cada cintazo le dolió a ella, después de 15 minutos que los sonidos habían cesado subió al cuarto de huéspedes la angustia le estaba matando.

Toco la puerta y entró sin más….había algo raro allí… Neal no tenía ni un signo de haber sido azotado… estaba cómodamente sentado en la cama con su rostro relajado y sus ojos celestes ni una pisca de rojo por el llanto que seguro debería de haber desencadenado y Peter estaba sonriente de lo más fresco sin ningún pesar por haber castigado a Neal…en definitiva el cuadro que ella se imaginó era muy diferente.

-**Cielo….lamento mucho todo…digo todos oímos…y bueno lamento que Peter haya tenido q haber hecho eso.-**Elizabeth consolaba a Neal mientras miraba agudo a su esposo.

-**Está bien Elizabeth**- Neal se encogió de hombros- **soporté todo por ti**.

**-Neal!**- Peter regaño a su CI- **acordamos no mentirle a El.**

**-Me quieren explicar que pasa?-** Elizabeth estaba muy confundida.

-**Pasa que el gran agente Burke acaba de cometer una estafa conmigo…fue actuado El, Peter no me zurró.**

Elizabeth escuchó con detenimiento como habían fingido la paliza…Peter había dado de cinturonazos al respaldar del sofá de cuero (de ahí el sonido) y Neal había exagerado todo el griterío apenas aguantándose de la risa.

Salieron los tres después de 15 minutos a enfrentar a los padres de El.

Las disculpas por parte delos padres de Elizabeth fueron sinceras e inmediatas en cuanto Neal bajó las escaleras y lo que sorprendió a todos fue que también se disculparon con Peter por su pésimo comportamiento.

Todos estaban hablando amenamente alrededor del árbol acompañados de una taza de chocolate caliente ahora había un ambiente más apropiado acorde a la fecha que se vivía.

Finalmente el cansancio del vuelo hizo a los padres de El caer desplomados en el sillón y su princesa se quedó dormida a su lado.

Peter veía enternecido a su esposa y por fin se dio el lujo de quitarse el sweater tejido estaba picándole horrible, Neal que estaba jugando con Satch decidió darle al agente su regalo.

**-Peter yo quería darte esto- **un poco avergonzado sacó un paquetito de su saco, el agente Burke lo recibió con una acogedora y tierna sonrisa.

-**Neal muchas gracias…yo también tengo algo para ti muchacho**…-el agente sacó un paquetito rectangular de su bolsillo del pantalón.

Ambos abrieron sus regalos y se sonrieron al verlo…Neal le había regalado la tarjeta oficial de Peter cuando jugaba beisbol…Peter le había dado su bolígrafo de cuántico a Neal.

-**Muchas gracias amigo…esto es muy especial para mí.**

Neal se balanceó un poquito sobre sus talones extremadamente satisfecho de que al agente le haya gustado su regalo…quería sorprenderlo y había acertado con su obsequio ver al agente Burke feliz era lo más gratificante que podía sentir en su interior era lo mínimo que podía hacer por alguien que le ayudaba y brindaba apoyo todos los días.

-**Te gusta tu regalo?**- Peter le preguntó divertido a Neal como si fuese un niño.

-**Este regalo no cuenta porque yo ya me lo había ganado atrapando a Chirstopher Navarro.**

Peter estiró su brazo para abrazar con ternura de costado a Neal…divertido le dijo:

-**No importa que tengas 26 años eres un auténtico mocoso insolente**!.

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


End file.
